In many computerized role-playing games (RPGs), adventure games, action games, and the like, the user is given the ability to control the movement and actions of an onscreen character to guide the character through the game's environment. The character typically seeks to achieve an ultimate goal, such as avenging a wrong, rescuing a princess, and/or retrieving an archaeological artifact, and there is typically an underlying story that keeps the player engrossed in the game. Indeed, for many players, the story itself is the primary reason for playing.
To help present the story, many games use animated cutscenes. Cutscenes are animated scenes that are presented for viewing by the player. In the cutscene, the player no longer controls the character, and instead views a scene similar to an animated cartoon or theatrical movie. For example, upon successfully guiding the game's character through a mission, a player may be presented with an animated cutscene showing the character happily reuniting with the rescued princess.
Because cutscenes are non-interactive, a greater portion of the video game machine's (e.g., computer, console, etc.) resources can be devoted to displaying the scene. Accordingly, cutscenes often have features not found in the normal interactive portions of the game, such as higher quality animation, cinematic camera zooming, special musical score, etc. Cutscenes can be pleasant to watch, and can help present a more engaging story to the player, thereby enhancing the experience.
However, one drawback to the typical cutscene is the fact that it interrupts game play. Some players do not enjoy such interruptions, and would rather continue with the interactive portions of the game. Because some players enjoy the cutscenes, and others do not, today's game developers must strike a delicate balance between the interactive portions and non-interactive portions. Too much of one or the other, and the game risks losing the player's interest. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a better way to strike this balance.